You look so fine
by DC13
Summary: YAOI YAOI YAOI. MaleMaleMale. ChaseJackRai. It's Jack's birthday, and Raimundo has a special surprise for him... One more time, since some people can't read, it has ChaseJackRai. It's on the warning people.


**Disclaimer: **If the Characters were mine, this show would NOT be allowed on TV.

**Found where: **Also on DevArt under my account DC13, and my own fiction archive. Click my username and then website to get to my DevArt account, there are plenty other slash stories there as well. On DevArt, it's as the story was intended to be; a songfic. However, since these are not allowed on this story has had the song lyrics edited out. If you wish to see the story in it's original form with the lyrics from the song "You look so fine" by Garbage, I suggest you go to my DevArt account/own website. Link to my own site can be found at DA.

**Warning:** Very, very, **VERY NC-17/mature readers only. Male/Male/Male. **Yes, it's a**YAOI** threesome people. Ye have been warned.

**Pairing:** Jack/Chase/Raimundo

* * *

**IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE WARNING, THEN DO SO NOW. THIS IS YAOI. MALE/MALE/MALE.**

**

* * *

**

Silky red sheets made staying in one place difficult, that was certain. It was about the only thing that was certain in that room at the moment, flickering shadows from the fireplace causing the sight to become blurred. Or at least that was what Jack Spicer, Boy Genius was telling himself. It was most certainly the fireplace, not lust, that was making his eyes fog up like they were.

In front of him, lay the two people he had ever cared about. One, a boy his age with soft chestnut hair and brilliant green eyes that seemed to be almost black in the dimness of the room. Raimundo's shirt was hanging off his shoulders, the sash thrown elsewhere. The red fabric was blending with the redness of the sheets that Chase Young used on his bed, causing Jack to wonder if Raimundo was sitting on the bed or had risen out of it like some kind of lust-god. Knowing the boys ferocity in bed, he could almost believe the second explanation.

Next to the Xiaolin Dragon was a man older, far older then both of them. Shimmering black hair fell over his shoulders, his armour discarded somewhere in the room, the bangs almost but not quite covering the golden yellow eyes that had flashed at Jack as he entered the room. Chase was behind Raimundo; his head on the other boys shoulder as he turned just slightly to whisper something to the brown-haired dragon that made Raimundo give a small purr and nod. Jack gulped slightly as Raimundo swung himself off the bed and sauntered slowly over to him. The light shone off his tan and Jack shivered as a hand reached out to run over the make up under his eye.

"You came…" Came a Brazilian accent, breaking Jack out of his thoughts with a small mewling noise. Chase chuckled as he reclined on the bed, watching the other two intently. They were both, so beautiful, for such different reasons. Jack blushed lightly under his make up as Raimundo bent closer, lightly peppering the pale ones jaw with soft kisses as he slipped Jacks coat off the rather stunned boys shoulders.

"Y-You told me to come… I came…" Jack replied, avoiding looking at Chase as he slipped arms up around Raimundo's neck and pressed a soft, yet inquiring kiss to even softer lips. Raimundo seemed to hear the question without it being spoken and nuzzling his way do Jack ear he tugged the lobe softly with his teeth before murmuring.

"I found your journal…"

At this, Jack couldn't help but blush crimson. He knew exactly what entry Raimundo was referring to if Chase was here, and both of them looked so… Appealing, now that Jack fully assessed the situation. Seeming to read his thoughts, Chase sat up a bit, and motioned him over. Feeling the Xiaolin Dragons arms loosen slightly to let him, Jack tensely made his way over, crawling onto the bed on all fours. He didn't hear Raimundo following him but supposed he must have done as he felt the bed depress a little with his weight. Chase reached out, running a hand down Jacks neck in a way that made the scientist shiver. Raimundo chuckled behind him and he felt hands tugging at his shirt. Raising his arms, and it was gone.

Jack heard a soft purr of amusement from behind him, and he was about to turn around to glare at the Brazilian for the laughter before two fingers held his chin and two lips fell onto his. Chase. Chase Young, the one he'd dreamed of serving for so, so long… And here he was. Feather soft caresses fell onto his back and he arched under them, shivering into the kiss as he returned it almost in a daze. Raimundo's fingers reached the waistband of his jeans and then dipped under it, teasing the hotter skin there. Jack almost jumped when he felt two more hands, Chases hands, flutter across his chest. Flutter maybe wasn't the right word for it, for such a warrior couldn't be expected to flutter in such a way… Glide. That seemed more right, as they stole over his skin, stealing his breath away in the same move.

Feeling a gentle push in the small of his back he complied with Raimundo's request and settled into a kneeling position, have leaning back onto the Brazilians chest. Tilting his head to one side he gave a small, low whimper as a hot mouth sealed itself over his pulse point. Closing his eyes until they were just crimson slits he reached a hand up to lightly stroke the brown hair that fell over his own shoulder as Raimundo worked a hickey onto the column of pale skin. Soft touches on his chest and abdomen made his eyes slip closed completely, then give another soft cry as those soft touches flitted onto the tops of his thighs. There were too many hands; two impossibly soft teasing the skin of his back and under the waistband, and two dancing gently over his cloth covered legs.

Leaning back a bit more Jack gave a small sigh, his head rolling to the side as Raimundo moved his mouth up, nibbling and licking gently just under the redheads ear. Almost silently, he felt more then heard the zip on his jeans being undone and dazedly he lifted his hips to let the fabric slip off him. Jack noticed that Raimundo held his waist gently to support him as he shifted, then resettled the scientist on his lap, dotting the back of his neck with gentle nips and kisses. Jack couldn't help the erotic noise that slipped out of him when he felt Chase's hands on his inner thighs, ghosting over the loose fabric of his boxers.

Arching his back a bit he put more of his weight on the Dragon behind him, shivering and sighing as slim fingers worked the flimsy fabric off him. Hearing a rustling behind him he realised Raimundo was shedding whatever clothes he had on under the sheet, but at that point he didn't really attach anything to the thought other then it was a fact. Heat blooming on his skin made him look down foggily, shuddering at the sight of a dark-haired head bent to his hips, kissing over his side and lower ribs. Closing his eyes he gave a small whimper as one of Raimundo's hands, and he knew it to be his, slipped down to cup his ass, lightly stroking over the skin and dipping into the valley between the two globes.

A small moan slipped out, though Jack wasn't sure whom it was from. Later, he guessed it probably came from him, though he wasn't able to be certain about it. Chase's head left his skin, bent round the side of his body as Raimundo's hand disappeared from his rear. A moment later the hand returned, this time slick and smooth as they brushed over his entrance. A shudder and one was pushed in, Jack giving a low cry that he knew came from him this time. A soft hand descended on his length at the same time, the open kisses pressing into his hipbones at the same time more kisses fell onto his shoulders.

The finger retreated, Jack whimpering at the loss and at how the kisses where nearing his shaft, yet not touching. The breath from Chase's mouth was tickling his skin and he tried not to squirm, tired not to do anything that would stop two of the Brazilians fingers pressing into him, scissoring and twisting maddeningly.

He was begging now, he had to be. Jack could hear a horse voice calling, echoing off the walls as he writhed, and he was sure it was his. Chases mouth was on him now, insanely hot and wet, his hips held in a tight grip that prevented him from moving. Not that Jack would have moved if he could; Raimundo had slipped himself into Jacks entrance and was moving his hips in time with Chases long licks.

Is this what going crazy is like?

Gasping and writhing with pleading cries, Jack's head was resting back against Raimundo's chest, his hips trying to buck against the almost bruising grip that Chase had on his hips as the dark-haired head bobbed between his legs. He could hear Raimundo panting and moaning quietly against his neck, feel the sharp teeth nipping at the pale skin there that was steadily turning red under the Dragons skilful ministrations. Jack remembered a conversation they had a while ago, about how Raimundo loved to see fire reflected on his pale skin and realised why Raimundo had chosen this angle; the Brazilian had a fine view of Jacks squirming body covered in light from the dancing flames.

A hoarse cry spilled from Jack as Raimundo changed his rhythm, bucking up harder into the redhead's body. The Brazilian groaned as well, glancing down to watch his lover writhe and beg for more. Chase glanced up at him and the look in his eyes made the young Xiaolin dragon moan again, feeling one of Chases hands reach under Jacks squirming body to stroke over Raimundo's hip bones, adding to the sensations.

Jack was close. Raimundo could see it in the way the scientist was biting his lip, the way his chest was heaving with forced breaths, how said breaths were hissing out between his teeth. Raimundo himself was shuddering, his thrusts erratic and harder then before, less evenly spaced as he worked. Glancing down, he could see one of Chase's hands between his own legs, apparently working himself to the vocal sounds of Jacks' pleasure. Closing his eyes he focussed on the cries that were coming from Jacks lips, steadily rising in volume.

The scientist jerked once, twice and came forcefully with a loud cry, tears spilling out of the corners of his eyes. Raimundo shuddered behind him, feeling the redheads inner walls clamp down around him and coax his own climax out of him. The Brazilian shuddered, moaning as he continued to buck helplessly into the body above his own, riding the waves of his orgasm. Hearing a muffled growl assured him that Chase had found his own release, Raimundo's hips slowing then stopping as he panted hard against Jacks neck. The redhead was whimpering and breathing in half sobs, his chest rising and falling erratically as he shifted everyone and again, making the Brazilian groan.

Chase growled to himself, pulling his mouth off the teenager's length, wiping his lips discretely with the back of his hand. He moved slightly, motioning carefully for Raimundo to lie the boy down. Jack whimpered as he was moved, Raimundo lying behind him with his arms wrapped tightly round his waist and face pressed into his shoulder. Shifting he felt a tug on his wrist and glanced down to see a pale hand wrapped around his own. Sighing a bit Chase moved to lie down next to Jack, stroking the red hair as the scientist snuggled in, the white arms looping around his shoulders and resting. The crimson eyes were closed, the scientist pleasantly exhausted. Pressing his lips to the top of Jacks head he heard Raimundo whisper sleepily something into the redheads ear.

"Happy Birthday Bonito…"

* * *

**Personal note:** No, this fic has nothing to do with "Caves of the Heart. Yes, I will update that, but not right now. I'm currently struggling through my last year at school, and have a few issues of my own. I hope that this smut fest will amuse untilI can get a chapter out to you all.


End file.
